beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Ringo Hōjō
Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Page 13Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 225, Page 5 |race = Human |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Female |eyes = Dark |hair = Dark |blood type = |affiliation = Killer Six Elements Reborn Red Tail |prev affiliation = Red Tail |occupation = Student Leader of the Reborn Red Tail |prev occupation = Leader of the Red Tail |base of operations = Ishiyama High School |prev base of operations = Majōgari Academy |status = Alive |relatives = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 190 |seiyū = |gallery = No }} , also known as , is a first-year from Ishiyama High School, formerly the second leader of the Red Tail.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Page 19 She eventually began attending Majōgari Academy, where at some point, she formed the "Reborn Red Tail" with other former members of the all-female gang.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Page 16 Appearance Ringo's initial appearance is recalled in a flashback by Nene Ōmori. In the original depiction, she is portrayed as having slightly long hair styled in a spiky ponytail at the back of her head. The clothes that covered her upper body consisted of what appears to be a dark coat, which moreover has a fur collar. She currently appears to be young woman with a slender but very lean build. Ringo has neck-length hair that is mostly flat and straight, although the hair that runs down the nape of her neck is notably more loose and flowing. Ringo also possesses dark and narrow eyes which have long but prominent eyelashes. Ringo also appears to be fond of makeup and other accessories. She wears dark mascara on her thick eyelashes, and she also particularly wears lipstick, though it appears that Ringo tends to discard it occasionally. Ringo moreover occasionally has a dark blush on her cheeks. Her fingernails are also long and painted with a dark nail polish.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Page 15 Her signature clothing consists of a long, light-colored coat. Her coat has pockets on the fronts, patches on the shoulders, and an unusual collar that is tall and has a curved section connecting to the lapels below. The back of her coat bears the kanji for "Red Tail". Underneath, she generally wears a light-colored shirt with an upturned collar and several unclosed buttons, which consequently reveals her ample cleavage and even parts of her dark brassiere.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 18-19 Originally, she wore a dark tube top that revealed more of her abdomen. Ringo wears a long, dark skirt that reaches her ankles. To complete this outfit, she has dark knee-high socks topped with high-heeled pumps, which are predominately light-colored and patterned with a series of dark lines except for the dark heel.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Page 19 Ringo is often seen with a cigarette in her mouth. Personality recalls her former leader as being a "witch".]] Described as a "witch",Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Page 2 Ringo is a very demeaning woman. She demonstrates a high amount of self-confidence and arrogance; Ringo frequently uses intimidation against her opponents, especially when confronted with a seemingly outspoken attitude. To prove her points, she often strikes and verbally degrades others to remind them that she is the more superior individual regardless of who they are, whether they are men or women or children; she appears to have a general dislike regarding children.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Page 4Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Page 7Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Page 16 She has stated herself that Ringo loves winning;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Page 6 therefore, she constantly uses tactics to gain any possible advantage or weight over her opponent, which Oga describes as "cheap".Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Page 2 She once gives Aoi an ultimatum to choose between her love interest or former subordinates, knowing her weaknesses, only to then force her to fight one of them for the other one's safety.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 12-15 Later, she threatens twice to burn out one of Oga's eyeballs, though both attempts to no avail.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Page 3Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 16-17 During her fight, Ringo also targets Nene so as to gain a leverage on Aoi.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Page 8 In the end, when these tactics prove fruitless, she has all of her subordinates fight together against Aoi so that she can strike back when her successor has apparently been weakened enough;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 6-7 all of these decisions are made so that Ringo can break Aoi's spirit and thus, win their battle. Attributing to her self-confidence and arrogance, Ringo's major weakness is her quick temper when her position of power is challenged. During her second fight with Aoi Kunieda, she often shows her irritation when Aoi or Oga show that they are resilient to her threatsBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 2-4 and her position of power;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Page 15Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Page 17Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Page 1 eventually, this irritation transitions into rage and utter frustration.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Page 4 However, it appears that Ringo is truly just unsure of her own capabilities, hence her demeaning nature and hostility; when told that she can fight without having to make cheap tactical decisions, she blushes, but then becomes angered when he keeps trying to tell her that.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 1-4 Ringo is noteworthy for her seductive nature, blatantly pulling down her shirt and removing a little of her coat before Tatsumi Oga's physical body, despite having just met him personally. She proceeds to ask him to "spend time with her" and then to "go with her" elsewhere.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Page 5 Ringo uses her charms to a greater advantage particularly with Oga, where, after successfully "seducing" him, she restrains his body, only to then state that she will pleasure herself while she is giving him a similar sensation, which indicates a more lustful side to her personality.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 12-13 Furthermore, Ringo appears to have a knack for identifying others' sexual weaknesses, as shown when she taunts Aoi by suggesting that she removes Oga's clothing bit-by-bit.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 5-6 Ringo can be somewhat shrewd, having successfully predicted Aoi's reaction when approached with the thought that Nene is not a worthy leader of the Red Tail,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Page 11 later smiling when she discovers that Aoi is submitting to her hostage plan. History At some point, while still a student in Ishiyama High School, Ringo became the second leader of the Red Tail. Her position was later given to Aoi Kunieda and Ringo no longer associated herself with the all-female gang.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 10 Sometime later, she began attending Majōgari Academy where began a new all-female gang with former members of the Red Tail, which was eventually named the "Reborn Red Tail". Ringo would later transfer back to Ishiyama and bring the girls from the "Reborn Red Tail" along with her. Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Ringo and the other "Reborn Red Tail" girls approach Aoi Kunieda on their first day back in the infamous delinquent high school.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Page 19 Ringo pleasantly greets her successor before asking why she is not properly dressed as the Red Tail leader. However, after some time, she and the others attack Aoi, though it appears that she has only sustained minor injuries following.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 9-10 The following day, Ringo stands in the hallways when she sees Tatsumi Oga running up to her, unaware that his true self is currently residing in another body. Nonetheless, as she slowly begins to recognize his face, she begins removing parts of her clothing and asking him to spend time with her. However, she then notices several male delinquents eying them, particularly herself, from afar; with that in mind, she blushes wildly and breathlessly while she then asks whether Oga would like to go elsewhere, which he immediately agrees to do.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 4-6 They eventually move to a more broken-down and desolate area where Ringo succeeds in binding and gagging Oga. She later receives a cell phone call from the "Reborn Red Tail" informing her about Aoi's visit. Satisfied, Ringo then tells them about the predicament she is currently in, before hanging up the call. She then walks over to a tearful Oga and states that she will take great pleasure in making him feel very good.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 11-13 However, before she can do so, Ringo calls Aoi to inform her about what she has done to Oga's body. She later notes that Aoi has gone silent through her successor eventually speaks up, asking about Ringo's conditions; when Ringo hears this, she smiles in satisfaction, then telling Aoi that they will need to fight.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 13-16 Sometime later, Aoi and Baby Beel approach an awaiting Ringo.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 1-2 Ringo starts getting up and lights a cigarette to smoke. As she smokes, she remarks that Aoi has changed, seeing as she has Oga's child with her; then, after Ringo receives a retorted comment, she slaps Aoi and reminds her that she is the one at mercy. Ringo then changes the topic of discussion by exposing Oga's half-naked body before Aoi and making suggestive remarks. However, the situation returns to being tense following an outburst from Baby Beel's mouth, causing Ringo to slap him away; following another nasty remark, she is told that her reign as a leader is over.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 3-7 Afterwards, Ringo orders Mizuki to bring them wooden swords so that the two of them can fight. During the battle, Ringo proves herself to be a very capable swordswoman, effectively blocking all of Aoi's swings with ease before striking her behind the knees; this attack sends Aoi on her feet and immobilizes her. Ringo easily gains an advantage over Aoi and knocks her down on her feet. Ringo then proceeds to slash about at her opponent, bruising her and tearing up parts of her clothes.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 8-12 She then insults Aoi before giving her an ultimatum, which is to choose between Oga's or the Red Tail's safety. Ringo quickly changes her proposal, however, after the rest of the "Reborn Red Tail" return with Nene and the other girls, all heavily beaten; instead, Aoi has to fight either Oga or Nene for the other one's safety, otherwise all of them would be beaten. When Aoi remains silent, Ringo taunts her again before aiming to slash at her with her wooden sword; however, "Baby Beel" kicks the weapon out of her hand and knocks it into the air, surprising Ringo.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 13-17 Ringo quickly regains her composure as she turns to carefully eye Aoi, even focusing more on her cigarette. She sees that Aoi has started to regain her self-confidence and will, which irritates Ringo, who thought that she had already broken Aoi's spirit. Ringo makes another attempt to do so by threatening to burn out one of Oga's eyeballs if she loses in their next fight; however, this fails to affect Aoi. This surprises Ringo and she turns to look at her male hostage; Ringo believes that he is expressing faith in Aoi's power and becomes angered by the possibility. She picks up her wooden sword, which has evidently fallen back to the floor, and states in her mind that she will definitely crush Aoi. Ringo faces Aoi again and immediately proceeds to strike at her, though she misses. With her back turned, she is pierced by Aoi's weapon, though Ringo succeeds in removing her coat before she can be injured. Ringo uses this diversion to repeatedly jab her sword at Aoi. As her coat rips to shreds, she makes her move on Nene and proceeds to strike her; however, Aoi already deduced what her tactics would be and blocks the attack successfully before it can hit her friend. She then proceeds to use Desert Haze against Ringo, sending the woman crashing across the room and leaving her heavily injured.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 5-11 The attack does not leave Ringo defeated and she manages to emerge out, just in enough time to see Aoi reclaim her position as leader of the Red Tail; seeing this enrages Ringo especially after Aoi claims that her threats will no longer work on her. Seething, Ringo questions whether Aoi can protect those she cares for and turns to grab Oga, threatening to burn out his eyeball with her lighter. She is irritated to see him respond so indifferently to his situation though she becomes surprised when he retorts in a more serious manner, even breaking free from his bonds with ease. He tells her that he will now be observing her match.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 13-19 Ringo is furious that he is not behaving like a proper hostage and scolds Oga for it; however, he responds by telling her that she fights well enough where she does not need to make such "cheap" tactics. Although initially embarrassed, she ends up taking it for an insult and launches a powerful strike at Oga, threatening to rip his testicles off. Aoi steps up to fight against Ringo for a last time, inciting more of Ringo's wrath and frustration. Ringo brings out all of the "Reborn Red Tail" members to challenge Aoi and wear her down; however, they are all quickly defeated by Aoi. This does not stop Ringo from attacking Aoi just as she finishes off the last of her subordinates. Ringo taunts Aoi for leaving a big opening after such a flashy technique as she strikes her abdomen; afterwards, they clash swords for a final time. In the end, Aoi humiliates Ringo by defeating her and shredding apart most of her clothes and even her wooden sword. Shocked, Ringo falls unconscious to the ground after an exhausting battle.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 6-15 While still unconscious, she is told that she can rejoin the Red Tail by Aoi. Afterwards, Ringo is later fondled by Koma.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 17-18 Powers & Abilities Swordsmanship: Ringo is a skilled swordswoman comparable to Aoi Kunieda. She wields her wooden sword primarily in her right handBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 10-11 though she occasionally uses her left.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Page 12 Ringo uses swings and jabs with her wooden sword. She tends to strike at more vulnerable parts of the body with her swings, which includes the back of the kneesBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Page 12 and directly across the abdomen; although she attacks other body parts occasionally.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Page 6 When jabbing her opponent, Ringo can use the tactic several times in rapid coordination.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Page 7 Ringo also has skill in deflecting oncoming attacks with accuracy, even dealing her own offensive moves in an instance. Enhanced Agility: Ringo can move very swiftly, even appearing to disappear and then reappear in an instance.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 6-7 Equipment Cell Phone: Ringo possesses a dark, rectangular cell phone with modern technology features. There are three buttons on the left side. On the back cover of her cell phone, near the top, there appears to be an insignia patterned on it.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Page 12 Cigarette: Being a smoker, she possesses at least one cigarette in her inventory.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Page 3 Lighter: Ringo has a lighter which she uses to light her cigarettes. Relationships Aoi Kunieda Ringo is quite familiar with Aoi due to being a former leader of the Red Tail; Additionally, she regards herself as being superior than Aoi., Ringo is very knowledgeable about Aoi, she knows about her particular fighting style,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Page 9 knows about her specific weaknesses,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Page 6 and even knows her cell phone number.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Page 13 Ringo even successfully predicts how she would react to the thought that Nene is an incapable leader. She uses her extensive knowledge about Aoi against her during their fight where she later makes multiple attempts to break Aoi's spirit, which initially proves effective, until Aoi regains her strong will. Because of the latter, Ringo later comes to find Aoi to be a sickening person. Tatsumi Oga Ringo holds a considerable interest in Oga, bordering on attraction and lust, even going as far as to slightly strip and make suggestive moves against his body.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Page 4 Later, after successfully holding him as her hostage, she later states that she will pleasure himself in giving him the same amount of satisfaction. However, after capturing "Oga", she constantly refers to him as her hostage. She makes frequent threats towards him that are usually so that she can gain leverage on Aoi. However, when Oga breaks free from his bonds and questions Ringo's tactical motives, this enrages Ringo and she threatens him again for his bantering; even so, she was initially surprised to hear him compliment her power, even blushing. Trivia *Nene Ōmori refers to Ringo as a , referring to the that Ringo is older than the current Red Tail members even though she is still a first-year. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Majōgari Academy Category:Ishiyama High School Category:Killer Six Elements Category:Reborn Red Tail Category:Female